Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to an image pickup apparatus provided with a photoelectric conversion film.
Description of the Related Art
An image pickup apparatus including, on a semiconductor substrate provided with a circuit, an electrode provided for each pixel (i.e., a pixel electrode), a photoelectric conversion film that covers the pixel electrode, and an upper electrode provided above the photoelectric conversion film has been proposed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-122268 discloses a solid-state image pickup element in which an impurity region for forming a potential barrier to a career is formed at a position to separate pixels. Forming a groove in a photoconductive layer is also disclosed.
Sensitivity can be improved by effectively using charge produced in pixel boundary portions. However, if charge produced in a pixel boundary portion is not guided to either of pixel electrodes and stays in the pixel boundary portion, it is possible that an image lag occurs in a picked up image.
Although Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-122268 proposes a means for solving problems related to color mixture, study about improvement in sensitivity or reduction in image lag has not been sufficient.
The present technology provides an image pickup apparatus capable of improving sensitivity and reducing occurrence of an image lag.